Betrayal
by Bjet123
Summary: One small mistake can lead into a war. A story about survival, love and how things can change rapidly over a short period of time. My take on Decepticon femmes.
1. Prologue

Wheeee, my first attempt at a Transformers fanfic so please go easy on me. :)

**A quick sum-up of the plot:**

Ever wondered what happened to the Decepticon femmes? Well, I did. So I made a story.

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Prologue**

The smell of burnt metal filled the air as the femme seeker glanced around taking in what was surrounding her. Agonised screams were everywhere as gunshot after gunshot were fired. She closed her optics, trying to calm herself. A faint voice was ringing in her processor, asking why she had done this in the first place. The pain in her broken spark seemed nothing compared to this. This; the memory of seeing your own femme soldiers dying around you.

She opened her optics and shook herself, reminding her that she was in the middle of a war - a war that she couldn't win.

_*Crusader to Blaze, do you read me?* _- Crusader

A few moments passed but eventually a cracked voice came through, guns being shot in the background.

_*This is Blaze. What are your commands?* _- Blaze

Crusader settled herself behind a rock and sighed heavily.

_*Call off the attack; gather every femme you see and head over to this location. Co-ordinates are being sent now.* _- Crusader

_*What? You can't call off the attack! We can't back out now!* _- Blaze

_*That was a direct order! We can't risk any more lives; we're losing too much!* _- Crusader

A long silence followed.

_*...We'll meet you there.* _- Blaze

The Commander changed her comm link settings and sent out a message to all femmes.

_*Decepticons, retreat. Head to the given co-ordinates immediately. Anyone who refuses will be left behind.* _- Crusader

The femme transformed and flew to the co-ordinates she had set, a place far enough so that the mechs couldn't go after them.

**xxx**

'Blaze? Where are the others?' Crusader asked, frowning at the three femmes that had just flown in infront of her.

'...There aren't any others, 'Sade. We're all what's left,' Blaze replied painfully.

'What?! Are you saying that there are only four of us left?!' Crusader yelled, form shaking in rage.

'Yes.'

'SLAG!'

The Commander picked up a medium-sized tree and threw it into a river, yelling expletives as she did. She drew out her null rays and started shooting into a dense forest, not caring if her shots hit any form of life. She was usually a patient and disciplined femme but after all she'd been through, especially the loss of her entire army, it was enough to make her snap.

The other three femmes stood quietly as they watched their leader yell out everything that was crushing her spark. The pain, the regret, the denial. She yelled freely, expressing her entire self, tired of keeping it all in and tired of standing tall and mighty. She had gotten off her high pedestal and sunk lower than she had ever sunk before. But she didn't care. She needed this.

After a few more yells and screams, the Commander finally settled herself and turned to her remaining soldiers.

'I'm sorry you had to hear all that,' said the Commander, head hanging in shame.

Her second-in-command walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'We understand,' she said. 'You tried the best you could.'

'Obviously my best wasn't enough,' Crusader muttered.

The other two femmes shuffled nervously behind them, scarred by the whole situation. They had never seen their leader act like that before and had no clue what to say or how to react.

The green and white femme stumbled for words but the youngling beat her to it.

'So, what now?' the femme asked, looking up at her Commander.

Crusader looked at her warily.

'We have lost our entire army. There's only one way to survive this. We must join the Autobots.'

* * *

Howzat? Good or bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Hurt

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

**Warning:** This chapter may seem a bit dark but it does get a little lighter so bear with me.

* * *

**Character focus: Crusader**

**Chapter 1 - Hurt**

'Crusader,' spoke a quiet voice.

The blue and black femme seeker glanced around, soon releasing whose voice it was.

'Hmm? Oh hey, Blaze. What's the matter?'

The red and black figure fidgeted.

'They don't trust us,' she stated.

Crusader looked away and cycled her vents. 'Of course they don't. We _are_ Decepticons after all.'

'But I don't understand. We haven't attacked them or anything.'

The Decepticon femme Commander closed her optics, trying to calm herself. She'd spoken about this with the other femmes before but none of them seemed to fully understand. They were _Decepticons._

'Would _you _trust your enemies?' she asked, trying to think of a way to explain it once again.

Blaze's gaze went to the ground. '...No.'

'Exactly,' Crusader said, folding her arms and leaning back against the cell wall. 'Just give them time. I'm sure they'd realise soon enough that we're no threat.'

'I hope so,' the other femme replied, going to sit in a corner.

The taller seeker stood up and went to the cell bars. _Yes, taking caution when your enemies seek for your help is understandable but is it really necessary to lock them up for two whole Earth days? _She thought, shaking her head in disgust.

'You two okay over there?' she called out to two other femmes in the opposite cell.

'Oh yeah, we're fiiiinnnee. Being stuck here is absolutely wonderful, Crusader. I'm enjoying myself _immensely.'_

'Don't start with me, young lady! Being locked up here is bad enough so don't give me your slagging attitude!'

The purple and grey femme evilly grinned. Crusader sighed. Viper was a great fighter but being _rude _was one of her flaws.

'Vertigo, help me out please?'

The other femme sighed. She was too tired to get involved in any of this. She was an experienced warrior and had killed many stronger mechs with her swiftness and agility but something about younglings, _especially _a youngling named Viper, was too much for her. To Crusader's dismay, her white and green shoulders shrugged.

'Sorry Crusader. You're on your own,' was the only response.

'HAHA!' the younger bot laughed.

Crusader gritted her teeth. 'Assaulting your leader is an offense,' she stated, keeping her voice incredibly calm even though she was burning inside.

The youngling rolled her optics. 'I don't give a frag. Whatcha gonna do? Shoot me?'

'Don't tempt me,' Crusader muttered softly.

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

She glared at the younger femme and switched on her comm link.

_*Blaze, remind me again why we have _her _on our team.* _- Crusader

_*She's considered one of the best Decepticon femme sharp shooters and survived the attack from the mechs.* _- Blaze

_*Ah, I'll keep that in mind.* _- Crusader

_*Are you alright?* _- Blaze

_*I'm tip top.* _- Crusader

_*Now, _you're_ the one with the attitude.* _- Blaze

_*Sorry. It's just been a long day and it's currently getting longer due to that pathetic glitch.* _- Crusader

_*Hey, hey! No need to get nasty. She's just a youngling remember?' _- Blaze

_*Youngling my aft. She's a soldier now. MY soldier. She shouldn't be allowed to treat me this way.* _- Crusader

_*What can you do? Some bots are just sparked annoying.* _- Blaze

_*Mmm, unfortunately.* _- Crusader

_*Just calm down. She's not that bad. Sometimes.* _- Blaze

_*Sometimes?* _- Crusader

_*You haven't seen her good side.* _- Blaze

_*There's a good side? I think I'm going to faint.* _- Crusader

_*Please don't. She'd just start laughing at you and yes, there is a good side. Believe it or not.* _- Blaze

_*I choose not to.* _- Crusader

Blaze smirked as Crusader closed connections.

_How did my life become this way? _Crusader thought, walking back and sitting down. _This never would've happened if that pathetic excuse for a leader..._

She couldn't say his name. She just couldn't. She hated him so much. Her spark ached when she went into flashback.

**xxx**

'_Come here, femme!' said a strong, demanding voice. 'I won't hurt you.'_

'_Stay away from me, Megatron!' she yelled, desperately trying to run away._

_An evil laugh filled the room. 'Me? Stay away from a gorgeous femme like you? I don't think so! I am MEGATRON! And I always get what I want...' he hissed._

_The silver mech blasted his fusion cannon at the femme's heels, causing her to trip over. She moaned as she tried to get up._

'_Mmm...you'll be moaning in pleasure once I've got my hands on you,' Megatron said in a seductive tone._

_She winced as she realised he was already standing over her, codpiece removed. All she could do was stare. He grabbed her and started carrying her over to his berth._

'_Let go of me!' she cried, punching him. _

_Bad move._

'_Unh, you're a feisty one, aren't you? I like femmes with an attitude. Especially ones with hot bodies,' he said, licking his lips and dumping her onto his berth. 'Now, lay still and you'll enjoy this...'_

_She continued to punch and kick but nothing could stop him. He pinned down her arms and gazed deep into her optics._

'_Open your port for me, femme,' he demanded._

'_NO!' she yelled._

'_Do it, NOW!' he boomed, optics flaring a deep blood red._

_What choice did she have? She'd surely be offlined if she failed to do what he wanted. _

_After a few moments, the armour covering her port slid open. Megatron stroked her cheek in approval._

'_Good femme,' he breathed._

_He took hold of his own cord and seemed to start stroking it before plunging it inside the femme's private area. He arched his back in pleasure._

'_Unh, ooohh...' he moaned. 'You're so...tight_..._when was the last time...oohh...you've interfaced?'_

_Red optics stared back at him with no response. _

'_Well?'_

_She turned away in shame. The mech's engine revved as he soon realised._

'_This is your first time? I'm surprised,' he smirked. 'Your virginity belongs to me then.'_

_His mouth formed that stupid grin of his as he continued to move in and out of her. He removed his grip on her arms and placed them on each side of her. He watched as she closed her optics and let out a small breathy moan._

'_You're enjoying this, aren't you?' he asked, kissing her neck. 'Beg for me, femme. Beg for me.'_

_The kisses on her neck caught her off guard, not realising what her leader was demanding._

'_Beg for me or else I'll tell everyone how pathetic you are, of how you can't even defend for yourself and the fact that you've never interfaced before.'_

_She cringed. Her dignity and pride was all she had. She couldn't risk that._

'_Mmm...' she breathed. 'Please...'_

'_Please what?'_

'_Please...more...'_

'_More who?'_

_By Primus, she hated him._

_He thrust his cord deeper into her, making her scream out in pain._

'_I can't hear you, femme. Say my name.'_

_Her spark quickened and her internal temperature became alarmingly hot. She had dreamt about this night. The night where she finally had the chance to interface with the one she loved. But that wasn't Megatron. _

_It was Starscream._

'_SAY MY NAME, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DECEPTICON!!'_

_She gathered up all of her remaining strength and pride. 'N-No,' she said._

_Her incongruity was uncalled for, causing Megatron to slap her across the face._

'_What did you say?' he said furiously._

'_I-I said no.'_

'_YOU WORTHLESS SCRAP HEAP! HOW DARE YOU SAY NO TO ME!'_

_He gave her another slap across the face as he went harder into her, not caring if she was hurt in any way._

_The pain was excruciating._

_**xxx**  
_

Crusader came back into reality. That event in her life was what changed her. Before, she was just a femme who would cower behind a mech for protection. But from then on, she realised she had to defend for herself to survive.

She was trained by Starscream and became what she was; an outstanding warrior who also had the ability to seduce other mechs. She didn't live her life in fear anymore. Not fear...but the longing for revenge. This is what made her accelerate in rankings and become the Decepticon femme leader. Her initial plan was to become leader, get all the femmes to turn against Megatron and offline him. Simple really, was her thought at first. Not quite when she tried it. Megatron ordered all of the mechs to engage in battle with the femmes which of course, the mechs won. Starscream was the only one who tried to help the femmes but failed due to Megatron's army. As punishment, Megatron crushed Starscream's vocal processors causing him to sound the way he does today. He use to have such a wonderful voice.

_*Crusader__, come in. Are you there? You seem out of it.* _- Blaze

The transmission interrupted her thoughts.

_*Huh? Ah, wha- yeah, I'm fine. Just...* _- Crusader

_*Thinking of Starscream again?* _- Blaze

Crusader sighed. _*Yeah. I miss him.* _- Crusader

_*I know you do. He's a good mech.* _- Blaze

_*Yeah...he is.* _- Crusader

_*He's very lucky to have you as a sparkmate, you know.* _- Blaze

_*Really? How? I'm the one who brought this war upon us.* _- Crusader

_*That's exactly my point. You tried to offline the mech he hates and for that, I'm sure he loves you a lot.* _- Blaze

_*Heh, good point.* _- Crusader

_*I always make good points.* _- Blaze

_*And there goes another one.*_ - Crusader

Blaze chuckled. _*After all you've been through, I'm glad you still have your sense of humour.* _- Blaze

_*Me too.* _- Crusader

Suddenly, footsteps started to echo through the corridor. All the four bots froze as a black and white Autobot came into view. Crusader's optics scanned the mech's body, realising he was the second in command, _Prowl._

'Prime wants to see you,' he said looking at Crusader, unlocking the cell door.

Crusader walked out and before she knew it, stasis cuffs were put onto her.

'Is this really necessary?' she growled, trying to release herself.

'Yes. Rule 35, _If Decepticons are captured and not in their cells, they must be cuffed at all times_,' came the reply.

'Well, that's a pretty stupid rule because I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!' she boomed.

'Your voice tells me otherwise.'

'You're a tough one to crack, aren't you?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'I like that,' she smiled.

Prowl blushed and gently gestured her to the door. The mech and femme headed out.

_*Stop flirting, Crusader.* _- Blaze

_*How was that flirting? I was trying to intimidate him.* _- Crusader

_*You made him blush so I count that as flirting.* _- Blaze

_*Oh, whatever.* _- Crusader

_*Watch yourself. You've got Starscream, remember?* _- Blaze

_*I wasn't flirting!* _- Crusader

_*Sure, sure. Just be careful, okay? This base is full of mechs and I don't want you to send them processor over heels in love with you. You've got a habit in doing that.* _- Blaze

_*Oh, shut up.* _- Crusader

_*But-* _- Blaze

_*That wasn't a request.* _- Crusader

_*Yes ma'am.* _- Blaze

Blaze sighed. She thanked Primus that Crusader and her were best friends but sometimes she just seemed downright scary.

**xxx**

'So uh, Prowl...' Crusader purred.

'How do you know my name?' he asked, nodding at the fellow red and white Autobot as they walked past him. Crusader was guessing he was their medic since he had crosses on his shoulders.

'I never forget a face, especially a face as handsome as yours.'

Prowl blushed even more.

'I, uh...um...' he hesitated.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

_Heh, I guess Blaze was right. I did have a habit of sending mechs processor over heels in love with me...unfortunately. _She thought.

'N-Nothing,' he lied.

_Frag, Autobots are so easy to play with._

'Are you okay?' she asked, having fun teasing him.

'N-No...I mean, yes, I'm fine.'

'Yes, I know you're _fine. _You don't have to brag about it. I was asking about your wellbeing, not how you looked.'

Crusader was about to burst out laughing but didn't as the mech suddenly collapsed. His CPU just fritz.

'What the FRAG?!' she cried. 'Oh my Primus! Somebody help!'

'Primus! What did you do to him?!'

The red and white mech they saw earlier came running with another red bot by his side.

'I-I didn't do anything!'

'Then how did he fry his circuits?!' the medic yelled, leaning down and examining the fallen Autobot.

'I don't know!'

The red mech eyed her suspiciously.

'Ironhide, take her to Prime while I sort out Prowl,' the medic ordered.

'Copy that, Ratch,' the red mech responded, grabbing Crusader by the arm. 'Come along, femme.'

Crusader pulled back. 'Is he going to be okay?'

'He'll be fine once I get him online again,' the medic said.

The red mech, or _Ironhide _as he was known, dragged Crusader away and proceeded down the corridor.

'I didn't mean to hurt him,' she explained, head hanging down in shame.

'Ya didn't hurt him, femme. You just simply took 'im by shock is all,' Ironhide said, shaking his head.

'Shock?'

'Yeaap. His CPU's...how should I say this...a bit...sensitive.'

Crusader frowned.

'Don't worry 'bout it. He always does that, that 'lil fragger.'

'I see...'

'Ya don't get it, do ya? It's alright. You'll get use to it. Fraggin' offlinin' all over the place,' he sniggered.

Crusader couldn't help but smile.

'You're not like most Decepticons, are ya?' he asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean...ya lack their brutal nature. This is possibly the nicest conversation I've ever had with a 'Con.'

'Really?'

'Yes...ah, 'ere we are,' Ironhide exclaimed, opening the door that read _Optimus Prime. _'Prime, she's all yours.'

The red and blue Autobot Commander looked up from a datapad he was reading and smiled. 'Thank you, Ironhide,' he said, placing the datapad on his desk.

Ironhide turned to leave.

'Oh, and one more thing...what happened to Prowl?'

The other mech looked over his shoulder. 'CPU fritz,' he replied.

'Again?'

'Yep. Ratchet's fixin' him right now. Ima go help him. Later, Prime.'

* * *

Eheh, okay, I admit. I'm such a weird writer. At the start, it's all gloomy and stuff but towards the end, it gets all funny. Bahh, sorry if my writing put you all over the place. I couldn't help myself XD

But please tell if you actually enjoyed it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Desire

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

Time for some Oppy action. XD

* * *

**Character focus: Optimus Prime**

**Chapter 2 - Desire**

Optimus Prime watched the red mech leave, leaving him alone with Crusader.

Alone. With Crusader. A femme.

For the first time in his life, he actually felt nervous but being the great leader he is, he pushed all of his thoughts aside and gestured her to a chair.

'Have a seat,' he said.

Crusader did so.

Awkward silence followed.

Optimus couldn't think of anything to say, (another first in his life). They both sat there and stared blankly at each other.

_Frag, she's so beautiful. _He thought, daydreaming. It'd been quite some time since he had contact with a femme, Elita One being the last. He longed for being touched once more.

He noticed the annoyed look on Crusader's face as he continued to daydream. She coughed and he suddenly snapped out of it, cursing himself for being drawn in so easily.

_Focus._

'I have been informed that you would like to join the Autobots. Is that correct?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'And why is that?'

The Autobot Commander saw a hint of rage in the femme Seeker's optics. _Oh frag._

'Do you really need a reason?' she asked, optics narrowing.

Optimus hesitated, not knowing how to respond to the question. Say yes and risk being offlined or say no and walk away online? Decepticon femmes were highly dangerous, especially to Autobot mechs.

'I, uh...' he stuttered, desperately trying to find a way to answer her. 'I-I'd like a reason, yes.'

The glare that he received afterwards was almost enough to make his CPU fritz. His spark quickened as he awaited the rain of Cybertronian swears heading his way.

It never came.

To his surprise, she just continued looking at him. Her optics were like beautiful red jewels that shimmered in the afternoon sun. But there was something wrong. Optimus wanted to look deeper but thought it'd be best if he turned away before he melted in lust right then and there.

'I will not rest til Megatron is dead. That is my only reason.'

Optimus blinked. He had expected every reason besides that.

'What do you have against him?' he asked.

'Everything.'

_Fair enough. _Optimus thought.

'First, you must prove yourselves trustworthy and then you are able to join,' he stated. 'If two Earth months pass and no damage has been done by you and your team, you will then be labelled as true Autobots.'

The femme seeker nodded in agreement.

'Your team will be released and you will be given your very own rooms. I will get my Special Operations Officer Jazz to show you around. I'm sure he will make you feel welcome.'

'Thank you, sir,' Crusader replied.

'Do not call me sir. My rank is not higher than yours; you are a commander as well. Please call me Optimus,' he smiled.

'Thank you, Optimus,' she said, smiling back.

The Autobot Commander switched on his comm link.

_*Jazz and Ironhide, please report to my office immediately.* _- Optimus Prime

_*On my way, Optimus.* _- Jazz

_*Copy that, Prime.* _- Ironhide

_**(Several moments later...)**_

The doors flung open and Optimus smiled as he saw the white Porsche bounce in, closely followed by Ironhide who had a smirk on his face. Jazz was grinning his faceplate off as he considered the slender form infront of him.

'I can now see why Prowl's CPU fritz,' he said quietly, taking a step forward. 'The name's Jazz. Also known as the _Jazz-man.' _He winked and striked a pose, hands on hips, head held high.

Ironhide sniggered. 'Just ignore him,' he said, shaking his head.

Jazz's smile faded. 'Aw, lighten up 'Hide,' he whined, lightly punching the red mech on the shoulder.

'Did you just-?!'

'Ahem!'

Optimus glared at the two as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk.

'Sorry Optimus,' Ironhide muttered, smacking Jazz on the back of his processor.

'Ow!'

Jazz rubbed his processor and shot a glare at the other mech. It was now Ironhide's turn to grin.

'Ironhide, Jazz, this is Crusader leader of the Decepticon femmes,' Optimus said, standing up. 'I would like you both to treat her and her team with the utmost respect as you show them around the Ark. Please inform them about everything we do and how to act. I trust that both of you are capable of that?'

'Yes, sir!' Jazz chirped.

Ironhide nodded.

'Good. Now, please release her team and show them to their new rooms. There will be a meeting after you have done so. That is all.'

He gestured to the door and sat down again. The two mechs and femme headed out.

Optimus sighed as he touched the armour covering his spark chamber. His spark was throbbing hard against its casing.

_To feel love once again..._he thought.

He missed the times when he was younger – when life was simple and he had a femme to turn to when he was down.

'Elita...' he breathed, closing his optics.

**xxx**

'_Optimus...' _

_The mech looked around and smiled weakly when he saw his love standing in the doorway. The femme walked slowly over to him and touched his cheek._

'_What's wrong?' she asked._

'_...Nothing,' he lied, turning around and sitting on their berth._

'_You're bad at lying, Optimus,' the femme stated, sitting next to him._

'_Elita...'_

'_Yes?'_

_Optimus smiled as he gazed into her optics. They had a long history together and he loved her with his entire spark._

'_I love you,' he said._

_I love you too,' she replied, kissing him gently. 'Now, tell me what's wrong.'_

_The Autobot Commander cycled his vents. He was struggling; struggling to keep the entire unit together. He doubted himself and felt that he wasn't the right mech to lead the Autobots. He felt useless._

'_I-I...it's just...'_

'_You're doubting yourself, aren't you?' she asked, frowning. She knew him too well._

_The mech looked at her briefly before turning to look at the ground._

'_I don't think I'm the right–'_

'_Yes, you are! Optimus, you have to stop this nonsense. You are a great leader. Ask any bot here, they will all say the same thing.'_

_Optimus shook his head. 'Bumblebee...I almost lost him today...if I wasn't there in time, he would have–'_

'_But he didn't, Optimus. He didn't.'_

'_Yes, but–'_

'_But nothing.'_

_The femme kissed him again, this time pushing him down onto the berth. Optimus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, thanking Primus that he had such a wonderful bondmate..._

**xxx**

Optimus opened his optics and sighed. Those days were long gone. He didn't know what had happened to Elita. He missed her but figured it'd be best to move on before his pain consumed him completely.


	4. Strength

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Character focus: Crusader**

**Chapter 3 – Strength**

_The femme turned around and faced Starscream. She frowned as she caught him smiling at her._

'_What?' she asked._

_The mech seeker shook his head and continued smiling. _

'_Starscream...' she whined._

'_Yes?'_

'_What are you smiling about?'_

'_Why? Can't a mech smile for no reason?' he chuckled, walking around her and gazing up into the night sky. He offlined his optics for a moment and then onlined them again. He cycled his vents and sighed in contentment. _

'_What is with you?' the femme asked, standing next to him and looking up into the dark blue sky, trying to figure out what he was staring at._

'_Nothing's with me, Crusader. I'm just...happy.'_

'_Happy?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_About what?' _

_Starscream looked down and faced her. 'About this. Us.'_

'_...Us?' _

_The mech gazed deep into her optics and slowly moved closer. He let his lips hover just above hers, asking for permission. The femme gave a brief nod and their lips met together. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed each other deeper, more intensely. Both of their sparks throbbed hard against their chambers, desperately wanting to connect, to intertwine, to become as one. _

_Starscream pulled away and held her in his arms. It was a beautiful moment and he decided for it not to go to waste._

'_Crusader...' he breathed._

_The femme gave him a small smile. 'Yes?' she answered, softly. _

_The mech seeker gave her a final peck on the lips, knelt down onto one knee and said, 'I love you. And I would like to ask you for your hand in sparkbond.'*_

**xxx**

'Crusader? Crusader, are you alright?'

The seeker stared at the Special Operations Officer and blinked. 'Sorry, what were you saying?'

The Porsche studied her for a moment, optics narrowing. 'I said, this is your new room. It's slightly bigger than the others because you know, since you're the leader and all...'

A groan from a youngling behind him made Crusader smirk.

'Makes sense,' the Commander remarked, taking a peek inside.

_Not bad, _she thought. _A bit plain but not bad._

There was a medium sized berth in the far right corner, a computer for internet access opposite that and finally, a Cybertronian couch and table in the middle of the room.

'Nice.'

The sports car nodded. 'Okay, now if you come along this way– oh, hey Sideswipe! Sunstreaker!'

Two bots, one red and the other yellow stopped in their tracks, grinning slowly as they eyed up the femmes infront of them.

'Why, _hello _there,' the red mech said, optics shining.

The yellow mech pushed his companion aside and gave his best "I'm sexy" smile. The four femmes shook their heads in disgust.

'The name's Sunstreaker,' said the yellow bot, poking himself in the chest. 'And that's Sideswipe.'

The red mech, _Sideswipe _then also gave his best "I'm sexy" smile and winked.

Sunstreaker licked his lips as he continued to enjoy the view but suddenly stopped dead. He recognised their insignia that was clearly printed on their wings and realised they were something different; something dangerous.

'Holy frag!' he swore, drawing out his guns and pointing them at Crusader. 'You're Decepticons!'

The next thing that happened was all a blur. A black and blue hand grabbed the gun out of the mech's hand and a pair of white arms flipped him over, leaving him flat out on the ground. A strong foot pinned him down onto his back as his very own gun was pointed right back at him. In fact, all Decepticon null rays were directly pointing at him and Sideswipe.

'WHOA!! HOLD UP, HOLD UP!!' Jazz yelled, flailing his arms everywhere.

_*J-Jazz to Ironhide! Do you read me?! Emergency, come quickly!* _- Jazz

_*I leave for five Earth minutes to take a leak and something terrible happens?! For Primus' sake, Jazz!* _- Ironhide

_*The t-twins! They're gonna kill the twins!' _- Jazz

_*Is that such a bad thing?* - Ironhide_

_*IRONHIDE!* - Jazz _

_*Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!* _- Ironhide

'What do you think you're doing, mech?' Crusader asked. Her voice was low, deep and scarily seductive at the same time.

'I-I...what do you mean? I was j-just...' Sunstreaker stuttered, seeing his life flash before his optics.

Crusader looked at Vertigo and silently ordered her. Even though no words were spoken, it was clear to Vertigo what her Commander wanted her to do. She pressed her foot harder against the mech's chest and scowled. The yellow bot grunted in pain.

'Hold on here, guys. Um, I'm sure Sunstreaker didn't mean to–'

The Decepticon second-in-command turned to face the speaking Autobot and shoved a null ray infront of his faceplate.

'Are you saying he didn't mean to threaten our Commander with a gun?' she growled.

'Wha–? N-No no, he just...he just wasn't computing straight. S-Sunstreaker, apologise to Crusader,' Jazz said, shooting the Lambo twin a worried look.

Sunstreaker gulped as he looked straight into the femme's optics.

'I-I...' he hesitated. 'I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to.'

At that very moment, a red mech had walked in and seemed to be in a state of shock and amusement. He gave a quick glance to Jazz who still had a null ray infront of his faceplate, looking absolutely terrified.

'Well, isn't this an interesting sight?' he chuckled. 'Sunstreaker's just been put in his place by a bunch of femmes. Nice work, Crusader.'

'Thank you, Ironhide,' the Commander replied, throwing the gun to the side. 'Decepticons, stand down.'

The three femmes lowered their null rays and Vertigo took her foot off the shaking mech.

Sunstreaker stood up and slowly started to back away before turning around completely and running in the opposite direction, screaming his head off. His brother wasn't far behind him.

Crusader smirked at her subordinates as they all started to fully crack up.

'Ahem,' she coughed. 'Shall we continue with the tour?'

Ironhide smiled and gestured down the hallway as Jazz just stood there looking totally bewildered.

* * *

*_ 'I love you. And I would like to ask you for your hand in sparkbond.'_ Hey peeps, do you think that works? I honestly didn't know what to put there. At first, I was thinking about putting 'I want you to become my sparkmate,' but then again, in human terms that translates into 'I want you to become my wife' and I don't think anybody says that. o_O LOL, oh well. Just tell me if you think it works because I have no idea. Thanks :)

Anyways, any suggestions on who I should focus on for the next chapter? I'm kinda getting greedy here since I already focused on Crusader two times (does the prologue count? If so, that means I've focused on her three times! Whoa.) So yeah, review and tell me which character you want. :D


	5. Hate

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Character focus: Thundercracker**

**Chapter 4 – Hate**

_The mech stared at the femme infront of him and cycled his vents in frustration. He hated seeing her like this; like her entire spark had just been crushed. He had a duty – a duty of a big brother – to protect her. _

'_Starscream,' he said, frowning._

_The femme looked him square in the optics and tried to reason with him. She sent a flow of the love she felt over their brother-sister bond and he cringed at the amount of passion the two shared. He didn't know she loved him that much._

'_Thundercracker, please...' she pleaded, looking at him._

'_Don't give me that look,' he hissed. 'That look doesn't work on me.'_

_The femme pouted and lowered her head. _

_The mech couldn't help but smile. When they were younglings, he remembered the times when she gave him that very same look. It worked back then because, well, she was innocent. Wanting more energon to drink wasn't considered a crime and every time he replied with a cold 'no,' she pouted._

_Those were the good days... he thought._

_Shaking off the memory he suddenly remembered the situation at hand. No, 'the look' wasn't going to work on him this time. It was now a completely different story._

'_Crusader...why him? Why in the pit would you want him?!' he disputed, form shaking in rage. 'He's a deceptive, disloyal glitch and...' His voice trailed off as he soon realised tears of energon started to roll down her cheeks. She was crying._

_His expression softened and he took her in a gentle embrace. He squeezed her comfortingly and tried to see it from her eyes._

'_Crusader, I'm sorry. It's just...Starscream,' he said, releasing her._

_You don't understand!' she cried, more tears starting to stream down her face._

_The mech opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The femme wiped the tears away from her optics and turned on her cooling jets, trying to settle herself. Nothing but the soft hum of the jets and the slight whimpering of the femme could be heard. _

'_You're right. I don't understand,' the mech stated, offering her his arm. 'Show me.'_

_The femme sniffed but did so without hesitation. She connected the cables from her arm to his, to show him through memory why she felt this way. A few seconds later, memories started to play at random._

'_**Come here, femme!' said a strong, demanding voice. 'I won't hurt you.'**_

'_**Stay away from me, Megatron!' she yelled, desperately trying to run away.**_

_Fsst-_

'_**Let go of me!' she cried, punching him. **_

_Fsst-_

'_**YOU WORTHLESS SCRAP HEAP! HOW DARE YOU SAY NO TO ME!'**_

_Fsst-_

'_**What are you smiling about?'**_

'_**Why? Can't a mech smile for no reason?' he chuckled, walking around her and gazing up into the night sky. He offlined his optics for a moment and then onlined them again. He cycled his vents and sighed in contentment. **_

'_**What is with you?' the femme asked, standing next to him and looking up into the dark blue sky, trying to figure out what he was staring at.**_

'_**Nothing's with me, Crusader. I'm just...happy.'**_

_Fsst-_

_**The mech seeker gave her a final peck on the lips, knelt down onto one knee and said, 'I love you. And I would like to ask you for your hand in sparkbond.'**_

_Fsst-_

_A few more memories were shown until the femme finally disconnected. The mech seeker stood in a mix of amazement and anger. He now knew what had happened and understood why._

'_Crusader...'_

_The femme looked at him with a pained expression._

'_I'm sorry. I didn't know.'_

_She nodded, accepting the apology._

**xxx**

'Thundercracker? Are you listening to me?!'

The seeker frowned and silently cursed the silver mech standing infront of him.

'What is it, Lord Megatron?' he asked, hating the taste of his name in his mouth.

'I want you to investigate the disappearance of the last four remaining femmes. Take Skywarp and Starscream with you. You are in charge since _Starscream _cannot be trusted,' the leader said, glaring at the red seeker.

'One day Megatron,' Starscream threatened. 'I will avenge Crusader and take you down.'

'Starscream, you will never avenge anyone. It amazes me how a _pathetic_ glitch like you rose through the ranks and became my second-in-command. You are _useless.'_

The seeker charged his null rays and clenched his fists. A wave of rage flowed through him and he found it incredibly hard to hold it all in. Everything in his life had been ripped away; his love, his pride and his dream. Gone.

_*Starscream, don't. You will only make it worse.* _- Thundercracker

'You are the one that's useless, Megatron!' Starscream yelled. 'Plan after plan after plan, and the Autobots are still online! If I were the leader, they would all be dead by now. You're useless, Megatron! You are! Not me!'

_*Starscream, that's enough!* _- Thundercracker

Starscream ignored the plea and continued, optics flaring a deep blood red. 'You...you destroyed the very meaning of my life. You are not worthy to be leader.'

He raised his null rays and pointed them at Megatron. The leader narrowed his optics.

'Go ahead,' the silver mech challenged. 'Shoot me. See what good it does.'

_*Starscream, stand down!* _- Thundercracker

_*Frag it, Thundercracker! He's asking for it!* _- Starscream

_*Listen to me, you shoot him and you're dead. All of the other mechs will turn against you. __**Stand down.**__* - Thundercracker_

The red seeker was burning in anger but reconsidered. He lowered his rays and scowled at the leader.

'Pathetic,' Megatron spat, spinning on his heel. 'Skywarp, keep an eye on Starscream. Thundercracker, come with me.'

Thundercracker followed the other mech into another room and glared holes into the back of his head.

The leader came to a halt and faced the angered seeker, face expressionless.

'Thundercracker,' he began.

The seeker resisted his urge to draw his null rays and offline the mech right then and there. He tried to calm himself, cycling his vents slowly and quietly.

'I hope your relationship with your sister will not jeopardise your position as lieutenant,' Megatron stated.

Thundercracker stared into the optics of his sister's abuser and quietly replied, 'No sir.'

'Good. So I'm sure you will be able to offline her on sight.'

The seeker's optics widened in horror. 'W-What? I ca–'

'Yes, you can and you will,' the mech ordered. 'Or else I'll take it that you're on _their _side. Are you?'

_Why yes, I am, you stupid fragger. There's no way on Earth or Cybertron that I will offline my own sister. _He thought.

'No sir. I am and will forever be loyal to you.'

_Hmph, as if._

'Very well. Take your team and head out. Report back if there are any sightings.'

'As you command, my liege.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Suggestions for the next chapter are greatly appreciated.


	6. Shock

SCOREEE!! HOLIDAYS!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!! TIME FOR PARTAY!! Okay no, not really. Damn assignments -.-

But hey, at least I get a break...so that means...

MORE TIME TO WRITE FANFICTION!! *does a happy dance*

Okay, anyway, back to the story. Sorry about this one since it's a bit short. The next one will be longer, I promise.

Please people, I need more reviews to see what you think. o_O

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Character focus: Ironhide**

**Chapter 5 – Shock**

Ironhide stared at the green and white femme. He couldn't seem to digest the similarities in personality the two shared. She was tough and brave enough to take on a warrior mech – just like Chromia. He watched her as she walked infront of him, hips slightly swaying side to side.

_By Primus, she even walks like her, _he thought, optics examining her legs.

A red and black figure brushed up next to him and nudged him with her elbow.

'Are you checking her out?' she asked, optics narrowing.

Ironhide's optics widened in horror and shook his head vigorously. 'What?! No, no! I was just...'

The femme raised an optic ridge. 'You were just what?' she asked, smirking.

'Just mind your own business, femme,' he grumbled.

'Heh, trying to avoid the subject? My observation was obviously correct then, since you're embarrassed,' the femme chuckled, winking. 'Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you like her.'

'I DON'T LIKE HER!' Ironhide boomed, waving his arms in frustration.

'Like who?' Viper gasped, deliberately trying to make the situation even worse.

The red mech slapped his forehead and groaned. 'Stay out of this youngling.'

'Who are you calling youngling, old-timer?!'

'HEY, JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A TOUGHER MODEL THAN YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I'M OL–'

'Ironhide!' Jazz growled, glaring at the mech. 'What's the matter?'

The red mech cycled his vents. 'Nothing,' he mumbled.

_**(5 minutes later...)**_

'This is Teletraan-1,' Jazz stated, patting a large computer. 'He's the very core of this unit. Without him, we'd all probably be doomed.'

Ironhide snorted. 'True that.'

Blaze squinted and started examining the large supercomputer. 'Impressive,' she commented. 'It serves as a surveillance system as well as a database. Am I correct?'

Jazz smiled. 'Yes, you are. You know a lot about computers, don't you?'

'Nerd,' Viper coughed, trying to look innocent as Blaze turned to face her.

'What was that?' the other femme asked, lowering herself to the youngling's height.

'Nothing.'

The taller seeker's eyes glowed a deeper shade of red. There was a moment of silence as the onlookers waited for the deadly comeback.

'Nothing? Are you sure it was nothing? Because I'm certain I heard something along the lines of 'Nerd,'' she said, voice incredibly calm.

The youngling smirked. 'Your audio receptors must be glitched then.'

Ironhide fidgeted uncomfortably. He hoped the femmes didn't blow their chance of getting into the Autobot side on the first day.

'Is she always like that?' he whispered to the femme standing next to him. Crusader's optics sagged and gave a brief nod.

'Why you little fragger...' said the second-in-command, charging her null ray. 'And to think, I actually thought there was a good side to you...'

Ironhide's spark beat faster as he started to feel worried. These femmes certainly had bad tempers.

After a few more moments of silence, the femme Commander walked up and placed a hand on the enraged seeker's shoulder. 'That's enough,' she ordered.

Blaze twitched but obeyed. Her null ray went back to its uncharged state and she marched forward down the hall.

'What else is around here?' she asked, looking around.

'Ah, this is the med bay,' Ironhide pointed out, walking inside a room with the others closely behind.

As soon as they entered, the red mech immediately noticed Crusader's optics widen at the sight infront of them.

_*I think it's too early for Prowl to see Crusader again.* _- Ironhide

_*I'm sure he can cope...* _- Jazz

_*I doubt that.* _- Ironhide

_*I can't wait to tell Bumblebee about this. He'd laugh his aft off.* _- Jazz

Ironhide shook his head. No way in the world was he letting anyone else know about this; for Prowl's sake. I mean, come on. The damn mech fritz his CPU because he was being flirted with! For Primus' sake. What kind of mech does that?

_*Jazz, don't tell anyone about what happened. And I repeat, __**don't tell anyone.**__* _- Ironhide

_*But–* _- Jazz

_*But nothing.* _- Ironhide

The mech switched off his comm link and ignored the sad pout from the Special Operations Officer. _Prowl needs his dignity, _he thought.

He spun around and walked over to the frozen femme whose optics were still wide and currently getting wider.

'Uh...' he said, scratching the back of his helm. 'Are ya sure ya wanna see 'im now? I mean, it wouldn't hurt if ya let the mech rest for a bit...after what happened...'

The femme's optics went back to its original state and faced the red mech.

'I want to properly apologise about before,' she said defiantly, turning back to the lying figure on the berth.

Ratchet stood over the temporarily offline Autobot second-in-command and had a concentrated look on his faceplates as he continued to try and repair the mech's damaged CPU. The medic stopped for a moment as he watched Prowl's optics slowly come online.

'Welcome back, buddy,' he said, smiling.

_*Uh oh, this isn't gonna end good...* _- Ironhide

_*Shh, let's see what happens.* _- Jazz.

Ironhide gulped as Prowl let out a loud groan.

Prowl turned his helm to look around but then stopped dead when he reached Crusader.

_Please don't offline again, _Ironhide thought. _Ratchet's gonna kill me!_

There was a moment of complete silence as all of the bystanders watched the two whom seemingly started to have a staring competition with each other. Prowl's optics widened and with another loud _pop,_ he crashed back onto the berth, completely motionless.

_Oh, frag._

_*You idiot! Why did you bring them here?! You knew about Prowl, you slagger! Great, now I got to fix him again!* _- Ratchet

Ironhide winced. Ratchet and him were great pals but sometimes...he just seemed to be a Decepticon in disguise. Sometimes.

_*...Sorry.* _- Ironhide

The medic shook his helm and gestured towards the door with an expression of absolute anger on his faceplates.

'Get out,' he said.

The red mech sighed. 'C'mon guys.'

He walked out in a hurry and the others weren't too far behind.


	7. Lies

This chapter was inspired by **screef **(thanks for the review btw). She suggested for me to write more detail on why Crusader became the Decepticon femme leader and how so expect the next few chapters or so including that very information. Any more suggestions regarding the story/idea are welcomed. Cheers. :)

* * *

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Character focus: Starscream**

**Chapter 6 – Lies**

_His spark beat happily as he watched her aim at a cliff in the distance. She eyed a large rock and cycled her vents. She steadied herself and after a few moments of staring at the rock, she fired. Suddenly, a small flock of birds flew between the shot and the cliff causing the femme to wince in sympathy and embarrassment as a bird came rocketing to the ground. It spiralled downwards and hit the ground with an almighty thud. She turned to face the watching mech and smiled nervously. _

_The mech chuckled. 'Nice shot.'_

'_I suck,' she admitted, sighing._

_Starscream shook his helm and stood up. 'No, you don't. Accidents happen. Come on, let me help you.'_

_He grabbed her arms and pointed them towards the rock. 'You have to steady your arms. Stay focused and make sure there is nothing in the way of you hitting your target...now fire.'_

_The femme shot at the rock again, this time hitting it right in the middle (no birds) causing it to blow into smithereens. _

'_Wow,' she breathed. 'You're good.'_

_Starscream smiled and released her arms. 'That wasn't me, it was you.'_

_Crusader rolled her optics. 'Lies,' she said, waving a hand at him. 'Show me again.'_

_The mech seeker grabbed her arms again and directed them towards a different rock. A __**smaller **__rock._

'_I can't hit that! It's too small!' she cried, attempting to release herself from the mech's grip._

_Starscream smirked and moved his mouth closer to her audio receptors. _

'_Lies,' he whispered._

_A loud groan came from the femme. Starscream laughed and held her arms tighter._

'_Relax...keep your optic on the rock. Shoot when you're ready.'_

_The femme hesitated but after a few moments of complete silence, there was a loud __**PEW! **__and a __**KABOOM! **__The femme stared at the sight before her in utter awe and disbelief._

'_I hit it!' she said excitedly, clapping her hands._

'_Yes, you did. Now, try it by yourself,' the mech said, stepping back._

_The femme looked around for another suitable target and stopped when she saw yet another __**smaller **__rock. She grimaced but decided to go for it anyway. She raised her arms and pointed steadily at the rock, optics narrowing and completely focused. The world around them seemed to freeze for a moment as she fired. The shot appeared to be travelling in slow-motion as they both held their breaths in anticipation. There was a loud __**CRASH! **__and the rock disappeared from their sights._

'_That's it,' Starscream said._

_The femme turned to face him and put her hands on her hips. A proud smile spread across her faceplates. _

'_You're a very good teacher,' she complimented. 'Thank you.'_

_The mech shook his helm. 'It was nothing.'_

_She smiled even wider. _

'_Lies.'_

'_Will you stop with the lies?!'_

_The femme laughed and he smiled. Her laugh was like music to his audio receptors._

**xxx**

'We will be heading out tomorrow, when the sun is up,' Thundercracker said. 'Is that alright with you?'

Starscream snapped out of his flashback and nodded. 'Affirmative,' he replied.

Thundercracker eyed the mech. 'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Uh, yeah. I'm fine.'

_Translation: No, I'm not, _he thought.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

_Translation: No._

'That's a lie.'

'No, it wasn't.'

_Translation: Yes, it was._

'Stop lying, Starscream.'

'I'm not lying!'

_Translation: I am lying._

'Starscream, I've known you for millions of years, I _know _when you're lying.'

The red seeker sighed. He had a point.

'So, I'm going to ask you again. Are you alright?'

'No.'

_Translation: No._

'Right,' the blue seeker sighed heavily. 'What's the matter?'

The red seeker shook his helm. 'It's nothing.'

_Translation: It's everything._

'STARSCREAM, WILL YOU STOP WITH THE LIES?! YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD AT IT!'

_Damn it._

'Okay, okay! It's just...'

Starscream stared at the other mech. He wanted to tell him everything but he couldn't. He didn't want that vulnerability of being exposed and shown as weak. He already didn't have that much pride as is so he decided to leave it.

'It's just what?' Thundercracker asked, getting slightly irritated.

'...Don't worry.'

Starscream turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden pain in the shoulder. He turned his helm and realised Thundercracker was gripping his right wing very tightly. Any tighter, it'd probably start emitting energon. He winced at the pain and attempted to push the other seeker away but failed. He usually was the stronger one out of the pair but somehow wasn't in this case.

_Maybe the hurt is making him more aggressive, _he thought.

'Starscream, I have lost my sister. When I want answers, I'm going to get them. And even though you may be her sparkmate, doesn't mean you can get away with lying to me or simply brushing me off when I ask you a **fragging** question. You have been acting very strange lately and I want an explanation. Neither of us are going to leave this room until I get one. Do you understand?'

Starscream gulped. _Well, that just answered __**my **__question._

'Y-Yes,' he replied.

'Good. Now **explain**.'

Starscream waited for a moment, heaving heavily. His wing was stinging with immense pain and the other seeker didn't seem to notice his strained expression or his ridiculous squirming. He waited a little while longer, hoping he'd realise what he was doing and release his wing. Still nothing.

'Uh...T-Thundercracker?'

'What?' the blue seeker snapped.

'I'm willing to explain and all but...could you just...let go of my wing, please?'

Thundercracker released the pained seeker's wing, voice filled with apology. 'Oh, right, sorry.'

Starscream rolled his shoulders, trying to get the circulation running again.

_Damn, that mech's strong, _he thought.

'So,' he began. 'You want me to explain _what_ exactly?'

Thundercracker frowned. 'Your behaviour...and what you're feeling.'

Starscream blinked, trying to gather words worthy enough to explain to the demanding mech. He didn't want to have a very long conversation with his brother-in-law regarding his disappeared sparkmate but thought it'd be the only way to explain everything thoroughly. He sighed, turned around and headed towards the door.

'I'll get some energon.'

**xxx**

'Have you tried comm-ing her?'

The red seeker nodded, taking a sip out of his energon cube. 'She won't respond.'

The other mech grunted. 'Figures.'

Starscream raised an optic ridge. 'Have you tried?'

Thundercracker stared into his cube, faceplates completely blank. He gave a solemn nod and sighed. 'She won't respond either.'

'Do you know why?'

'No. Have you tried getting to her through your sparkbond?'

'Yeah, she won't let me in.'

Starscream took another sip out of his cube and offlined his optics. 'Ugh, I shouldn't have gotten high grade,' he mumbled, hanging his helm back on the chair he was sitting on.

Thundercracker grunted. 'Yeah, this is gonna come back and bite us in the aft tomorrow.'

The other mech groaned. 'It's damn good though.'

They both chuckled.

'Yeah...hey Starscream?'

'Hmm?'

'What do you see in my sister?'

Starscream sat up and looked directly into the other seeker's optics.

'What do I see in your sister? I see the love of my life, the very reason of my living, the only reason of my existence, my entire life...that plus the fact she has a fraggin' hot body and is the best when it comes to interfacing, **well** then...'

Thundercracker choked on his energon and started to wave his left hand frantically.

'Whoa! A little too much info there, Screamer!'

Starscream laughed. 'Sorry.'

The blue seeker smiled. 'So you love her that much?'

'Yes.'

'Wow.'

'I know.'

Thundercracker shook his helm and skulled his remaining energon.

'More?' Starscream asked.

'Might as well, I'm already drunk. Thanks.'

Starscream took the blue seeker's cube and headed over to the large table that held the energon. He filled both cubes to the very top.

'Hey, you know what?' Thundercracker said.

'What?'

'I never liked you before...'

Starscream walked back and gave the cube to the other mech.

'Oh, yeah?' he asked, sitting down again.

'Yeah...it's quite funny actually. I hated you at first and hated you even more when you started going out with Crusader. But I suppose that changed when I got to know you. You're not a bad mech.'

Starscream smiled. He had never seen Thundercracker like this before. He was usually frowning and threatening to offline him if anything bad happened to Crusader. This – the humour and the spark-to-spark talk was a first and he hoped not the last.

'Thanks,' he replied.

'You're welcome. Well, I guess we should get some recharge, big day tomorrow. 'Night.'

''Night.'

Starscream watched the blue mech leave as he took another swig of high grade.

_Interesting talk, _he thought, rubbing his helm.

He offlined his optics and decided to recharge there for the night.


	8. Regret

**Main Characters:**

Crusader (Decepticon femme Commander)

Blaze (Decepticon femme second-in-command)

Viper (Decepticon soldier)

Vertigo (Decepticon soldier)

* means comm talk.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers but Crusader, Blaze, Viper and Vertigo are mine :P

* * *

**Character focus: Thundercracker**

**Chapter 7 – Regret **

The blue seeker onlined his optics and groaned. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the waves of the ocean crashed gently onshore. It was a beautiful day alright, but it was the complete opposite if you were suffering from a hangover. The powerful blaze of the sun blinded the half-asleep mech, the birds were giving him a huge processor ache and the ocean...well, it just made him plain seasick.

He rubbed his helm and searched his memory banks, trying to remember what he was up to last night.

_Something that involved a hefty amount of energon, _he guessed. He was right, of course.

There, playing inside of his CPU was the memory of Starscream handing him a cube of high grade and talking about Crusader. The seeker sighed as he came to realise he might've revealed more to the higher ranked mech than he should have.

'Stupid,' he said to himself, slapping his helm.

He sat up from his berth and looked around. An empty energon cube laid on the floor and assuming it was his, the seeker picked it up, climbed out of his berth and started to make his way towards the Air Commander's room. He passed several doors, some containing loudly snoring mechs, until he reached the right room.

He knocked once, no response.

He knocked twice, still no response.

He knocked three times and still absolutely nothing.

Getting very annoyed, he decided to just break down the door and barge in.

_Stuff the manners._

He looked towards the berth and groaned loudly. It was empty.

'Frag it,' he said, turning on his comm link.

_*Starscream, where in Primus' name are you?* _- Thundercracker

No response.

Thundercracker cried out in anger before trying again.

_No more Mr Nice Mech..._

_*STARSCREAM!! GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL DRAG YOU HERE MYSELF!! _- Thundercracker

Still no response.

_*STAARRSCREEAAM!!!* _- Thundercracker

_*Holy frag, mech! I'm trying to recharge!* _- Starscream

_*I DON'T CARE!! GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE!!* _- Thundercracker

_*But–* _- Starscream

_*STARSCREAM!!* _- Thundercracker

_*Alright, alright! Primus! Uhh...where exactly is __**down here**__?* _- Starscream

_*YOU IDIOT!! USE YOUR FRAGGING TRACKING SYSTEM!!* _- Thundercracker

_*Oh, right, sorry. I'll be there in five minutes.* _- Starscream

_Thick. He is so fragging thick, _Thundercracker thought, shaking his helm. How his sister fell for a mech like that, he had no clue.

Suddenly, footsteps started to come his way, walking at a slow pace.

_That was quick._

A tall mech came around the corner and he realised it wasn't Starscream at all. It was someone completely different.

'Megatron, sir,' he said, nodding. 'Good morning.'

The Decepticon Commander nodded back. 'Thundercracker, what are you doing up so early?'

'Just getting my troops ready for the search, thought it'd be best to start as early as possible to get it over and done with...that is if you're alright with it, sir?'

The silver mech smiled. 'Excellent idea, Thundercracker. Keep this up and you might get a promotion.'

'Thank you, sir.'

Megatron looked down at the broken door and back at the blue seeker. He raised an optic ridge and smirked.

'I don't want to know, do I?' he asked.

'Highly recommended that you don't,' Thundercracker replied.

'Very well. Carry on.'

The seeker watched the silver mech leave. His spark was going mad with a desperate urge to kill the mech.

_His back's turned; it's a perfect chance..._

He ignored his thoughts and hit himself in the chest, trying to calm the overwhelming thirst of his revenge seeking spark. He let out a sigh of relief as the other mech disappeared out of the room with him still rooted to the spot, hands down by his side and not around his Commander's throat. That surely wouldn't end well.

He rubbed an optic and slid his back against the wall, sitting down, asking Primus why things were this way. Life was so unfair.

**xxx**

'_Crusader, where have you been?' the mech asked, frowning._

'_With Starscream,' she replied._

'_What? You shouldn't be going out with him for this long, you might get hurt.'_

'_Thundercracker, thank you for your concern but I'm a big femme, I can take care of myself. Besides, Starscream and I are kind of sparkbonded so I don't see why I can't be with him for as long as I want.'_

_The femme put her hands on her hips and gave a disappointed look at her brother. Thundercracker was unmoved by the stare and continued with his stubbornness. _

'_...But still, you might get hurt.'_

_The femme shook her helm and took the mech seeker's hands into her own._

'_Look, I know that you're my big brother and you have a duty of protecting me, I appreciate that. But sometimes you just have to give it a rest and let me control my own life once in a while, okay? I love you and if you love me too, I'm sure you'd take my request into consideration.'_

_The mech hesitated. He silently cursed his sister for being so good at twisting words and using them against you._

'_This is blackmail,' he stated. 'I have to say yes or else that means I don't love you but I do. Damn it, Crusader.'_

_The femme smiled and hugged him._

'_Thanks, big bro,' she said, releasing him._

'_Hmph,' the mech grunted._

_He watched her walk towards the table that held energon and started to pour herself some high grade._

'_Don't drink too much, Crusader,' he warned._

'_Thundercracker...'_

'_Sorry.'_

_She turned to him and smirked. _

'_We really need to get you a femme; a femme that can control your __**stubbornness **__and constant __**whining**__.'_

'_Excuse me?' Thundercracker said, poking himself in the chest. '__**Stubbornness **__and __**whining**__? Well, __**sorry **__for caring about you, Crusader.'_

_The blue and black femme shrugged and plopped herself onto the couch. She took a sip out of the cube and seemed to be deep in thought._

'_Yes...actually, I might know the right femme for you. Her name's Bla–'_

'_NO FEMMES!' the mech yelled, raising his arms._

_The femme jumped at her brother's surprisingly loud volume. She blinked and seemed to be at a loss of words for a moment._

'_What the pit is wrong with you? I was only joking,' she said, scowling._

_The mech put down his arms and settled himself. He drew in a long breath before letting it hiss out slowly. Painfully. _

_His optics sagged as he turned to face Crusader, realising his mistake. _

'_I'm sorry,' he said._

_The seeker eased around the couch and sat down next to his sister, optics filled with sadness and regret. The femme put down her cube onto the nearby table and locked optics with him._

'_What's wrong?'_

_The mech avoided optic-contact and decided to stare at the ground for a while. _

'_Thundercracker...look at me.'_

_He continued to observe the ground._

_The femme huffed before putting her right hand under his chin and making him look at her. _

'_What's wrong?' she repeated._

_He stared back at her, faceplates completely blank. He uttered no word and seemed to be in his own little universe._

'_**Thundercracker**__,' she said firmly, finally gaining his attention._

_He scratched his cheek and turned away before turning back again. He wished his sister wasn't so demanding and menacing at the same time; he always fell victim to her strong, angry voice and extremely frightening death stares. He prayed to Primus before he spoke his next words._

'_I just...' he trailed, put off by one of Crusader's infamous death stares. 'I-I...okay, look. I just fear for your safety, okay? And I fear that...if I ever got bonded...or sparkbonded...I would become distracted and won't be able to protect you. It's already happened once when Megatr...'_

_He stopped himself when he saw the sudden fear and rage in the femme seeker's optics. She turned away from him, form stiffening slightly._

'_What happened with Megatron wasn't your fault,' she said bitterly. 'You didn't know, you weren't there and–'_

'_That's exactly my point! I wasn't there to protect you!' he protested. _

'_No! It wasn't your fault that I was raped! It was __**my**__ fault! __**My **__fault for being so weak and allowing him to do it!' she yelled, form quivering with anger. 'You're not my bodyguard, Thundercracker!'_

'_No, I'm your brother! I was supposed to be there for you but I wasn't! It was __**my **__mistake, __**my **__fault for not being there when you needed me! Primus forbid, Crusader! I cannot devote myself to any other femme because I'm devoted to you! __**You **__are the one and only femme in my entire life and I love you with my entire spark. Crusader, __**you**__ are the very reason why I wake up in the morning and continue fighting this war – to protect __**you**__.'_

'_So I'm a distraction!' _

'_No!'_

'_I stop you from living a real life with a femme that loves you! I'm the reason why you never go out to bars to pick up femmes and have fun! I'm the reason why you are so uptight about the mech's I go out with–'_

'_CRUSADER! I HAVE TO BE BECAUSE IT'S STARSCREAM! YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE! HE MIGHT JUST BE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU!!'_

'_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS BEFORE! I LOVE HIM AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT THEN YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB AT PROTECTING ME! STARSCREAM, HE HELPS ME. HE'S HELPING ME!!'_

'_HELPING YOU WITH WHAT?!'_

_Crusader stopped and tried to control her heavy panting. Thundercracker stared back at her, doing the same._

_The femme sighed loudly, optics sagging. _

'_He's helping me cope; keeping me sane. He's also been teaching me how to fight...so that I can protect myself if...something similar happens again.'_

_The mech shook his helm._

'_Don't you see, Thundercracker? He's good for me...I need him.'_

'_...And you don't need me.'_

'_That's not true. I need you because you're my big bro...and I'd also like to thank you for being so "uptight" and "stubborn." I never knew you cared about me that much.'_

'_Oh, but I do.'_

_Thundercracker sighed as he was suddenly tackled by his sister, causing him to almost fall off the couch. He fidgeted uncomfortably under her touch as the hug seemed to last longer than he wanted. He gave a small cough. Nope, she was still clinging on real tight. He frowned and patted her on the shoulder._

'_Uhh...Crusader?' he said nervously. His left optic twitched as she held on tighter._

'_Hmm?'_

'_Uh, er, I'm glad we've cleared this up and all...but could you just...let go now? You're kinda making me uncomfortable.'_

_The femme released her grip and smirked._

'_Mechs,' she grunted, reaching for her energon._

'_Hey, it was cute when you were a sparkling, not when you're a full-grown femme.'_

_The femme shook her helm. 'Mechs,' she grunted again._

'_Stop that.'_

'_Stop what?'_

'_That.'_

'_What's _that_?'_

_The mech seeker slapped his forehelm. This surely brought him back to the days when he was young; chasing around after a small blue sparkling, desperately pleading her to stop drinking the energon, accusing her that it will make her systems fail. Which it did for like two hours. _

'_Never mind.'_

'_Bleh, you're no fun,' the femme giggled, taking another sip of energon._

'_Oh Primus, you're already drunk.'_

'_No, I'm not.'_

'_Yes, you are.'_

'_No, I'm not.'_

'_Yes, you are.'_

'_Thundercracker?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_No, I'm not.'_

'_Oh, for Primus' sake.'_

_The femme giggled again and took yet another sip of energon. This continued for a couple more moments until the mech couldn't take it anymore. _

_He let out a loud huff and turned to the giggling femme, giving her one of his sternest looks._

'_You are __**so**__ drunk,' he declared, reaching for the cube._

'_WHA–?! No, get your own cube!'_

'_Crusader!'_

_The femme jerked her arm away just in time before jumping up from the couch. The mech groaned as he grasped thin air and he groaned even louder as the femme gave him a smug look._

'_Don't look at me like that.'_

_The femme giggled. 'You are __**so **__slow.'_

'_Says you!'_

_The mech lunged forward, arms desperately trying to grab the giggling femme. The femme did a side-step causing the mech to land face first onto the ground._

'_Ooh, ouch.'_

_The mech growled and quickly got to his feet, determined not be defeated by a femme._

'_Come here!' he cried, sprinting after his now running sister._

_The femme laughed loudly as she looked over her shoulder and witnessed the mech tripping over the table._

_The mech fell to the ground, flat out on his back. He offlined his optics in pure embarrassment, not wanting to see the smug look on his sister's faceplates. He onlined them again and was met with surprise as he was confronted by the ceiling. No smug sister?_

_He sat up and pouted as he saw the femme rolling around on the floor with absolute laughter. She clutched her sides and tears started to fall down her faceplates. But it wasn't over yet. The mech eyed the now unguarded energon cube and waited for a moment as the femme continued laughing. He composed himself and dived for the cube, successfully swiping it up with his right hand. The femme suddenly stopped laughing._

'_Thundercracker!'_

**xxx**

_

* * *

_

There you go, that was slightly longer than the others. :)

Starscream is up next...


End file.
